TMI: Clace One-Shots
by xxCalixx
Summary: A collection/series of Clace one-shots made up of mostly fluff, angst, and hurt/comfort. Some Sizzy and Malec but mainly Clace-related. I'm not good with explaining, so just give this a try. Please review (whether it's good or bad feedback) and send me some requests! Spoilers from CP2 and COHF.
1. Herondales

**A/N: Enjoy this Clace one-shot! It's a typical plot, one that has been written many times, but I tried to make mine a little different so hopefully you like it! Please, please, please review (about whether you liked it or not, criticism, or requests). Also, this is my 1st fanfiction, so I apologize in advance if it's all over the place or not that good in general.**

**Disclaimer: These characters don't belong to me but to the lovely Cassandra Clare. It'd be awesome if they did, but sadly they don't. *sobs in corner***

~~o~~O~~o~~

Clary looked over at Jace sitting on the piano bench. She watched the curve of his fingers as they flew over the black and white keys. As his fingers crept towards a higher octave, the music became light and airy. He made his way down the keyboard, the music growing heavy and dark.

She shifted on the cushioned chair to get comfortable and closed her eyes, letting Jace's music wash over her.

It was nice to have a moment to relax sometimes. Things had finally calmed down after the battle against the army of Dark Shadowhunters. Sebastian's army, that is. Even though it had already been three years since the defeat of Sebastian, things had only fully settled down recently. There was much debate, much of it about who should be the new Consul or Inquisitor, about the signing of the Accords, and other technicalities.

Of course, there had been several deaths during the battles and almost every Shadowhunter suffered a death, whether it was their friends or family. Clary hadn't recognized most of the names, but Luke, her mother (now known as Mrs. Graymark), and the Lightwood family had.

Jace hadn't known many of the Shadowhunters either (after all, he had grown up knowing only his father and the Lightwood family) As selfish as it was, Clary couldn't help but feel glad that no one Jace had known had passed away. He hadn't taken Max's death well, and she didn't think that she could watch Jace suffer like that again.

A hand brushed the hair out of Clary's eyes, and she opened them.

"What are you thinking about?" said Jace in a soft voice.

"You," she answered honestly, leaning up to give Jace a quick peck on the lips.

Jace smiled, really smiled, and it lit up his entire face. When he was alone with Clary, his cocky arrogance and sarcasm fell away. It was as if he built a wall around himself and only let Clary in.

Clary got up, stretched, and slipped her hand in Jace's, prepared to pull him along to the kitchen and help with dinner. He came along willingly but stopped once they reached the hall outside the music room.

"Clary, have you ever thought about your last name?" he asked suddenly.

"My… last name?" asked Clary, confused.

"Changing it, I mean."

"Well, I guess. I don't want to be known as a Morgenstern, especially when people give me those looks whenever we visit Idris. I suppose it should be Fairchild. Or Graymark, maybe, now that my mom is married to Luke?"

Jace had a thoughtful expression on his face. "No, definitely not Morgenstern. But not Fairchild or Graymark either."

"What should I change it to, then?" Clary asked absentmindedly.

"Herondale." Jace was smirking as he walked away.

"Jace?" asked Clary, laughing, as realization dawned on her, "Get back here, Jace! Did you just propose to me? Jace Wayland-Morgenstern-Herondale-Lightwood!"

She began running after him, taking faster strides to catch up with his long ones. As he turned, Clary caught a glimpse of his smile, with the one endearingly chipped incisor. She caught his wrists, forcing him to look at her in the eyes.

"Clary," he began, clearing his throat, "Clary, I love you. I have from the moment I saw you. We've been through a lot together. The whole thing where we thought we were siblings, the demon possession, when I was your psychotic brother's personal slave, the heavenly fire, and when I almost died-twice. All my life, I thought that I wasn't capable of loving, that that part of my heart was broken. _To love is to destroy._ I grew up learning it. When I died and you brought me back, you could have asked the Angel Raziel for anything else in the world. But you said that you didn't want anything else in the world… you wanted me. You would have walked into Heaven or Hell to save me, and I realized then that I would have done the same. _The love that moves the sun and the other stars._ That's what it is, Clary."

Jace got down on one knee and took the Herondale family ring out of his pocket, resting it on his palm. He held his palm out flat to Clary and held her hand in the other. "Clarissa Adele Fairchild, will you marry me?"

Clary pulled Jace to her, hugging him, laughing and crying at the same time into his shoulder.

Grinning, Jace asked, "Was that a yes?"

"Yes! Yes, Jace Herondale, yes!"

Jace unfolded his hand, the Herondale ring still cupped in it. "Shadowhunters exchange family rings at proposals, but at weddings, the rings are exchanged for permanent runes."

"For that matter then," Clary said, pulling the Morgenstern ring and chain out from the collar of her shirt, "you should wear this."

With that, the Herondale ring was slid onto Clary's finger and the Morgenstern ring onto Jace's. Clary looked down at their entwined hands, her smile growing wider.

Jace pressed her up against the wall, putting his hands around her waist, drawing her closer. He was so close that he could feel her warm breaths on his skin and finally pressed his lips against hers. Their lips barely touched, a light pressure, and Clary shivered.

"I love you," she whispered against his lips.

"I love you, too."

Their lips collided, with more force this time, harder and faster. Every cell in their bodies pleaded for _more, more, more._ It was like breathing, coming up to air, after staying down in the water for a long time.

Clary's cotton shirt rode up slightly, revealing a small strip of skin, and Jace's hands were on her bare skin. A bang of an opening door a few corridors down broke them apart.

"Alec, where are you? We have to order in," shouted Isabelle, "I think I burned dinner."

"Meet me in front of my room before dinner. I have something to give you," said Jace in a hushed voice, rushing off after Clary nodded her reply.

Clary rounded the corner, away from Izzy, and stopped suddenly. She let out a gasp of surprise. Sitting on the floor, against a wall, in front of her was Tessa.

Tessa was visiting the Institute with Jem for a month from London to attend to Clave business. Clary had first met Tessa at a Clave meeting three years ago, when they were coming up with attack plans against the Dark Shadowhunters. They had become quite good friends during this time, and Clary had learned all about her story, including how she was half-demon and half-Shadowhunter and her marriage to Will Herondale. Now, she was engaged to Jem, who Clary learned was Will's _parabatai _and also Brother Zachariah.

Clary imagined that it must have been an odd experience for Jace to meet Tessa (and vice-versa), as he was her great-great-great-great grandson. Pushing these thoughts aside for now, Clary knelt down next to Tessa, who had her eyes closed and head tilted back against the wall.

"Tessa, are you okay?" Clary asked worriedly.

Tessa's eyes snapped open,

"Oh, yes, I'm quite all right, actually," she replied. Through the years, Tessa's speech had become more modern and twenty-first-century, although it was still somewhat affected.

"Just thinking about Will, I guess, Oh, yes, Clary," she said, as if remembering something suddenly, "I'm terribly sorry. I didn't mean to listen in on your conversation, but congratulations on your betrothment to Jace."

Blushing, Clary thought about what Tessa might have heard. Noticing this, the corners of Tessa's mouth twitched.

"Don't worry, I didn't hear much," she reassured, "Just until you started calling after Jace, The last name bit, I mean. That's why I was thinking about Will."

"Leave it to Jace to propose like that, " said Clary biting back a smile, "But how _did_ Will propose to you?" This particular topic had never come up before between them, mainly because Clary had never given it much thought.

"No, you see, that's the thing," said Tessa, "Will asked me if I wanted a Shadowhunter last name and proceeded to tell me that I should change mine."

Laughing, Clary asked, "Did he really?"

Tessa nodded in reply, shaking her head and smiling. "Herondales."

~~o~~O~~o~~

**A/N: By the way, you have to imagine Tessa saying the last line like *shakes head* "Gosh darn it, those Herondales." but also in a way where she's fond of them. Not that she would say that, but just imagine it in that tone. Okay, I'm apparently bad at explaining but hopefully you liked that fanfic. Also, I know these are supposed to be one-shots, but I have an idea to write a continuation of Clary and Jace announcing their engagement. Should I? It'd be a two-shot (Is that a thing?) I guess. So again, **_**please**_ **give feedback or any requests for other one-shots.  
**


	2. Herondales Part 2

Clary woke up with a start but relaxed when she realized who was next to her. Turning to look at Jace, she recalled last night's events. She was _engaged_ to Jace now, she thought, releasing a happy sigh.

After Clary had finished talking to Tessa, she rushed back to her room and taken out the gift that she had prepared for Jace. It was a painting of the both of them, originally a gift planned for their four year anniversary, which was in two weeks. She had spent hours on the present, debating what she should use (oil paints, she had decided in the end) and meticulously studying the shadows and details, adding finishing touches.

Jace, however, had presented her with a small glass bottle, about the size of the nail on her pinky finger. At closer examination, she had looked into the side of the glass and realized that it was filled with a purple-tinged liquid. In it was a single grain of rice, on which their names were carved into. The writing was only visible when you closed one eye and held it up to the other eye. He later told her that he had bought it and had it custom-made at a Downworlder market.

**(A/N: This is actually a thing that exists, and I only know this because my dad gave one to my mom when they were dating. It's really cool (don't know if I did a good job explaining it, though), and my dad said that he got it made at this fair booth. He said that the man who engraved their names on the grain of rice had to take out a magnifying glass to do it and used ink so it was different colors. Story time over though, back to the fanfic.)**

Jace had shown her the small hole at the top of the bottle, so she could wear it around her neck. Clary wore it on the same chain that she originally wore the Morgenstern ring on, although obviously, the Morgenstern ring was now on Jace's finger.

Afterwards, they had retreated to Jace's room to eat dinner. The others had gone to Taki's without them (not surprisingly because Isabelle was cooking that night) and brought home take-out.

Jace stirred and Clary felt his arms wrapped around her, breaking her out of her thoughts.

"Clary," he mumbled.

"Yes?" she asked.

In response, Jace pulled her tighter against him, folding her entire body into his, and buried his face in her red hair. Growing up, Clary had never liked her frizzy, wild hair or how she was so small, but at this moment, she wouldn't want it to be any other way. They stayed in this position for awhile, before Jace caught a sight of the clock on his nightstand.

"By the Angel!" he said in alarm, "It's 10:26 already. They've let us sleep in."

As a Shadowhunter, Jace was used to waking up at 5:45 AM every day for vigorous training. Clary, on the other hand, often slept in on the weekends until at least 11:00.

"A little longer," she mumbled, pecking Jace lightly on his cheek.

He hesitated for a moment but gave in. After all, it wasn't as if he would mind staying in bed with his fiancée for a bit longer. Yes, that was right, he thought. Clary was his _fiancée. _Jace still couldn't believe that she had said yes. He took Clary's small hand and twisted the ring around on her finger while absentmindedly thinking.

"Clary?" he asked again.

"Mhm?" she mumbled sleepily.

"When are we going to tell the others? About our engagement, I mean," he asked.

Clary thought about it before responding, biting her lower lip, a habit that drove Jace crazy. It took all of his self-control to not kiss her right then and there.

"I want to keep it just between us for awhile," she said.

Jace nodded in agreement. "We can tell them when it feels right."

Clary shifted onto her back, looking up at the ceiling.

"As much as I hate to do this, we should go and join them for breakfast," she groaned.

"Come on, then," said Jace, pulling Clary out of bed.

~~o~~O~~o~~

Walking down the corridor of the Institute were a girl and a boy. The boy had blonde hair and eyes that looked like pools of liquid gold. He seemed to have a glowing aura about him, a golden angel in a child's storybooks who had come to life. At his side was a redheaded girl who barely came up to his chest. Her fiery red hair contrasted with her bright green eyes which held a stubborn determination.

Their hands were clasped together tightly. Even to a complete stranger, it would be easy to see that the two were completely and utterly infatuated with each other.

Clary stopped outside the kitchen door.

"Wait, we should take off our rings. They're going to notice them," she explained.

"Good catch," Jace said.

Clary slid the Herondale ring onto the chain, next to the small glass bottle that Jace had given her. She put the chain back on and tucked it underneath her- well Jace's - pajama shirt. Jace tucked the Morgenstern ring into his left pocket.

"Okay, just act natural," reminded Clary.

Jace struck a pose, hand on his waist and jutting his hip out. He looked like the mannequins in the front of the stores that Izzy dragged Clary too.

"Is this good enough?" he asked.

Laughing, Clary slapped him lightly on the chest and pushed the door open.

"Well, look who's finally arrived. You grace us with your presence," said a certain glittery (and rainbow-colored, might I mention) High Warlock of Brooklyn. His voice dripped with sarcasm.

Clary blinked. "Magnus?" she asked,"What are you doing here?"

"Just dropping Alec off," he answered, gesturing vaguely in the direction of a blushing Alec, an Izzy who happened to be looking questioningly at Alec, and an awkward-looking Maryse Lightwood. Robert Lightwood had business to attend to in Alicante.

Obviously, Jace and Clary had walked in on a rather interesting part of the conversation.

"What, no snarky comments?" asked Isabelle.

Jace shrugged. "Lovely morning, is it not, dear sister?"

"Someone's in an awfully good mood," muttered Isabelle.

Alec gaped at Jace.

"Are you feeling all right, Jace?" he asked his _parabatai. _

"Never been better, Alec," Jace said.

"Did someone die?" asked Isabelle. "Are _you _dying?"

"No, but thanks for the concern," answered Jace, with only a small hint of sarcasm, which was a noted improvement from how he was normally.

At this, even Maryse was looking at her adoptive son, surprised. **(A/N: I realize that Jace might seem OOC in this one-shot, but I like to think that Jace would be really happy to be engaged to Clary. So happy that he lets down his walls, for a while at least. That's also the reason that he's super sweet in this one, which some of you might like and some might not.)**

Oblivious to the looks that he was getting, Jace took Clary's hand and led them both to the dining table. He held a piece of buttered toast in one hand, holding Clary's under the table with the other, and was just about to take a bite when Isabelle spoke.

"Did you get laid?" she inquired.

"Isabelle Sophia Lightwood!" said Maryse.

"What?" she shrugged. "It was just a question. And it's probably why he's in such a good mood."

Clary turned bright red. Even though she hadn't 'gotten laid' as Izzy had put it, she still thought that it was a rather personal question.

Jace just smiled reassuringly at Clary and squeezed her hand once under the table.

Isabelle paused, seemingly waiting for something.

"Huh," she observed, "I was expecting a snappy comeback or at least a egoistic comment... What is going on with you, Jace?"

"So much for being casual," Clary murmured underneath her breath. Unfortunately, it was still loud enough for the rest of the table to hear.

Jace got up and assumed the same pose he had outside the kitchen door. Clary put a hand over her mouth, stifling a smile, while the rest of the table shot them confused glances.

"That's actually slightly better," Clary commented, "It provides a distraction. But no," she said, tugging him back down into his seat.

Alec observed Jace closely. In the entire time that Alec had known Jace, the only time that he had been in _this_ good of a mood was after he had found out that Clary wasn't his sister. Being around Clary always seemed to brighten his mood, his eyes lighting up or just sitting up a little taller (something that Alec was embarrassed to admit, but it was something that he had been jealous of), but it rarely affected him like this. He knew his _parabatai_ well enough to know that something was definitely up.

Apparently, Izzy thought so too because she squinted at Jace across the table. She had just opened her mouth to speak, when Maryse Lightwood put a hand down on the table, cutting her off.

"Jace, just tell us. What's going on? While you seem to be in a lovely mood, we all know that you aren't normally like this." She paused. "No offense," she added as an afterthought.

Just as Maryse closed her mouth, waiting for Jace's answer, the doorbell to the Institute rang.

"Oh, yes," said Maryse, "It's probably Jocelyn and Luke. We've been expecting them."

Even though Clary lived at the Institute now for Shadowhunter training, Jocelyn and Luke visited frequently.

The door slammed shut behind Maryse but was opened again, revealing Jem and Tessa behind the door. Apparently, they had woken up even later than Jace and Clary had.

"Good morning," greeted Tessa pleasantly, while Jem addressed them with a nod.

Isabelle, unable to hold her curiosity back any longer, blurted out, "Somebody tell me what's going on already! Seriously, Jace, you aren't fooling anybody."

"It's kind of obvious," Alec pitched in, "Izzy's right."

"And the sun comes up in the west," commented Jace, referring to Alec's agreement with Izzy.

Alec shot him a confused look.

Jem, however, had choked on his tea and started laughing, Tessa joining him.

Now it was Clary's turn to look confused. Tessa and Jem had always been pleasant and seemed happy but never like this.

"He's," said Tessa, between gasps of laughter, "so much like Will."

"Ah," said Jace, "the ancestor I have heard so much about."

Magnus now appeared to be listening to the conversation, although he flicked his eyes over to Alec instinctively, who bore a striking resemblance to Will.

After calming down, Jem explained.

"Will said the exact same thing when I said that Jessamine was right." He appeared to zone out for a moment, remembering Will and Jessamine.

"Jessamine's personality reminds me a bit of Isabelle, does it not?" Tessa asked Jem quietly.

Jem nodded in agreement, still reminiscing about the past, while Magnus muttered something underneath his breath about backstabbing traitors. Tessa shot him a sharp glance.

At that moment, Maryse glided into the room with Shadowhunter grace and Jocelyn and Luke following.

"Great, everyone's here," Clary said to herself, her hands unconsciously going to the chain around her neck.

Jace's own hands went to his pocket, where he had hidden the ring. They shared a knowing glance, and Clary nodded ever-so-slightly.

Jace stood up, pulling Clary up with him, and wrapped an arm around her waist. He cleared his throat to catch their attention.

"I-we," said Jace, "have an announcement." He flicked his eyes over to Clary nervously.

Clary gave him a nod, urging him on.

"Finally!" Isabelle said under her breath. She knew that whatever Jace was about to say was big, mainly because Jace was nervous. _Jace Herondale_ was nervous. Tough, sarcastic, demon-slaying, golden boy _Jace_. Although that had changed quite a bit since he had been with Clary. Isabelle tapped her fingers on the table impatiently.

At the same time, Jocelyn was studying her daughter. Something seemed different about her. A good different at least. Clary was looking intently up at Jace, an expression on her face that was usually only reserved for when she was drawing. A certain giddiness burned in her eyes, and she seemed completely at ease and carefree in Jace's arms, which was something Jocelyn hadn't remembered seeing for a while. But then again, going through everything that Clary did had forced her to grow up quickly. Jocelyn originally hadn't liked Jace much because she was overprotective of her daughter and didn't want her to get hurt. But it was clear to her now, especially as she saw the expressions in their eyes as they looked at each other, that Jace truly loved Clary and vice versa. She was just glad that her daughter was happy.

Jace took a deep breath.

"I proposed to Clary," he said.

"And I said yes," finished Clary, grinning.

Everyone seemed stunned for a moment, but the surprise on their faces quickly morphed into smiles.

Isabelle broke the silence first. She jumped up and hugged both of them.

"Congratulations! Wait, Clary," she said, grasping Clary's hand, "we need to go dress shopping! So much to plan... makeup, hair, and jewelry. Oh! Speaking of jewelry, where's your ring?"

Clary smiled at Izzy's excitement, and pulled the chain out from underneath her shirt. She took the ring off the chain and was just about to slip it on when Jace gently took it from her.

"Allow me," he said, taking Clary's hand in his.

He slipped it on her ring finger, and Clary did the same for him.

"Aww…" went Isabelle.

The rest of the table stood up to wish them congratulations. Tessa, who had already known about the engagement, shared a smile with Clary.

Luke clapped Jace on the back, leaned in, and quietly said into his ear, "Take good care of her."

Jace nodded. "I will."

Jocelyn came up to him next, surprising him with a hug. Jace tensed for a moment, not expecting this, but relaxed and hugged her back. "She made a good choice," Jocelyn said.

Jace was taken aback, mainly because he had thought that Jocelyn wasn't particularly fond of him, but he recovered and thanked her nevertheless.

Alec was next. He hugged Jace with one arm, leaning in. "Congratulations, _parabatai_."

Isabelle watched this with amusement and nudged Clary in the side with an elbow.

"Have you ever noticed that guys do that one-arm hug thing a lot?" she asked Clary.

"Like how they have a tendency to lean against walls?" Clary replied.

"Or how they greet people with nods?" said Isabelle.

Clary hid her smile at that, for this was a conversation that she had had with Simon before. _Simon!_ she thought. She would have preferred to tell Simon along with the rest of them, but he couldn't enter the Institute. Oh, well, she would have to tell him another time.

~~o~~O~~o~~

"Well," said Jace, walking down the hall hand-in-hand with Clary, "They took that pretty well."

"What did you expect them to do, though? Stand up and protest our engagement?" asked Clary.

Jace gave her a look. "Your mother doesn't like me very much."

"Yes, she does."

"Yes, she doesn't like me very much or yes, she does like me?"

"You know the answer to that," said Clary, swatting his arm, "She just doesn't want me getting hurt."

"Well, I am a very naughty boy. I do all sorts of bad things. I kick kittens. I make rude gestures at nuns." Jace was smirking now. **(A/N: Disclaimer-That sentence that Jace just said is from City of Ashes by Cassandra Clare. I don't own it, and all rights go to her.)**

"You know, your lovey-dovey phase of no sarcasm or snarky comments seems to be over now."

He shrugged. "It'll probably be back before the wedding."

"Speaking of weddings, we should plan ours. When my mom got married to Luke, they spent a week and a half discussing the type and flavor of cake frosting."

"How many different types of frosting are there?" asked Jace incredulously.

"Buttercream, whipped cream, ganache, glaze, royal icing… And don't even get me started on fondant."

"Then, let's just pick whatever frosting they chose."

"It was buttercream frosting with an infusion of apricot and white tea," answered Clary half-smiling.

Jace paused, considering this. "It tasted like vanilla to me."

"Same here, but no one is going to tell my mom that."

"Let's save the wedding planning for later, okay? Right now I just want to spend time with you," said Jace, with his arm around Clary.

"Let's go then," replied Clary, pulling Jace into her bedroom.

~~o~~O~~o~~

**A/N: Updates will most likely have to be roughly once a week, at least until it's summer. Also, I'm going to be writing another crossover fic in the near future. I have two ideas, so please tell me which one I should do first. 1: Crossover of The Mortal Instruments and The Infernal Devices. 2: Crossover of The Mortal Instruments, The Hunger Games, and Divergent. As always, **_**please**_ **review, even if all you have to say is one or two words. Okay, bye now!**


	3. Playing Doctor

"I'm ba-a-ack!" sang Isabelle Lightwood merrily as she waltzed into the kitchen, carrying two bags filled with takeout from Taki's.

Alec was squinting at his cell phone, presumedly texting Magnus, while Jace mumbled something with his head resting on the kitchen counter. Only Clary looked up from her sketchpad to look at Isabelle.

"Thanks, Izzy," she said.

"Finally, someone thanks me for slaving away to make dinner," huffed Isabelle.

"You picked it up from Taki's," Alec pointed out, finally setting his phone down.

Isabelle waved her hands in the air. "Details, details."

~~o~~O~~o~~

Clary turned to look at Jace, who had barely touched his dinner and only moved it around on his plate.

"Jace, are you okay?" she asked.

Clary reached up and pressed the back of her hand against his forehead, only to find it burning hot.

"You feel kind of hot," she observed.

"_Kind of_ hot?" Jace put a hand to his chest, mock-hurt. "Clary, I am extraordinarily hot. I thought we'd already established this in our relationship."

Clary ignored him. "Izzy, do you have a thermometer around?"

"Do I look like I would carry a thermometer in my back pocket?" she asked incredulously, "Who needs thermometers when you have runes and seraph blades?"

"You're driveling," observed Jace, sharing a smile with Clary, though Clary's was somewhat strained, tinged with worry.

At this, Alec wordlessly reached over to the kitchen cabinet and pulled out a thermometer. Clary stuck the thermometer in Jace's mouth, after some protesting, and pulled it out. She tilted the screen to Jace, which read 101.6°F.

He shrugged indifferently. "I'm fine."

"Your definition of 'fine' must be different from my definition of 'fine' because you're burning up," said Clary, managing to drag Jace to his bedroom in spite of his objections.

~~o~~O~~o~~

Clary looked down at Jace, who had his head resting on the pillow on her lap. His face was flushed with fever, as his condition had only worsened with his temperature rising to 103.8°F, over the past days. He had spent the better portion of the past couple days in bed and always seemed to be tired or sleeping. To be completely honest, Clary was worried about him.

Jace was shivering but his temperature had risen, and his hair was stuck to his forehead with sweat. Clary tenderly brushed the golden strands of hair off his damp forehead and wiped it with a cool water-soaked washcloth, before placing a kiss on his cheek, which was painfully hot against her lips.

Just at that moment, Isabelle stuck her head through the doorframe, holding a Polaroid in one hand.

"Aww…" said Isabelle, "That's kind of cute."

_You've been reading too many romance novels, _thought Clary to herself.

However, Jace only shut his eyes and groaned.

"He must be really sick if he's not responding with a sarcastic comment.," observed Isabelle, "Is he getting worse?"

"I'm okay. I really am," Jace said, his voice strained and exhausted.

Clary gave him a look. He had been sick for a couple days now but still refused to acknowledge the fact that he was sick, insisting that he was perfectly fine.

As if to prove Clary's point, Jace launched into a coughing fit that racked his entire body, though he tried to muffle it. Clary rubbed slow circles into his back, until the coughs subsided, before gently easing him back down into the pillow in her lap.

"So yes, he's getting sicker," said Isabelle, answering her own question.

"He," Jace rasped out, "is still here while you're talking about him."

"Why don't healing runes work on fevers? Or whatever Jace has?" Clary directed the question to Isabelle, brushing Jace's hair out of his eyes again.

Isabelle pondered it for a moment before shrugging. "They just don't. _Iratzes_ only work on external injuries, like a broken arm or a scratch." **(A/N: I made this up, hence fanfiction, so don't know if this is actually true but let's pretend.)**

"Can you get one of Hodge's tisanes, then?" Clary paused, "And another washcloth, please?"

Isabelle nodded, before shutting the door behind her.

~~o~~O~~o~~

"Clary-"

Clary looked down at Jace when he suddenly cut his own words off.

"What is it?"

"My head feels like it's being split open," Jace said.

Clary shook two aspirin pills into her palm, handing them to Jace, which he swallowed dry.

She knew that if it weren't for his fever-induced daze, he probably wouldn't have admitted to pain, even if it was something as small as a headache. He rarely let his guard down and saw pain as a weakness. After all, he had been raised as a Shadowhunter by Valentine, which Clary shuddered inwardly at. It scared Clary, almost, to see Jace vulnerable when he had always put up a front and seemed so strong and unbreakable.

Pushing away her thoughts, Clary tugged the sheet over Jace, who was shivering and earlier insisted that he was freezing, even when his temperature was hovering just under 104 degrees, face flushed with fever.

"Clary," Jace said again. He was delirious, eyes a bit unfocused, but still looking straight at her.

"You look tired. You should go to sleep in your room."

Even delirious and fever-ridden, Jace's first thought was Clary.

"Jace," said Clary, almost smiling, "I should be the least of your worries. I mean, have you taken a look at yourself recently?"

The truth was that Clary was exhausted. It was almost midnight, and she had barely slept the past couple nights, worrying over Jace.

"I'm not tired," she said, attempting to stifle a yawn.

But Jace caught it.

"It's late. Go to your room," he stated simply.

"Why my room?"

"Because I'll get you sick."

"I don't care," Clary replied firmly.

Jace launched into yet another coughing fit, and Clary automatically reached for the glass on the bedside table, filled with one of Hodge's tonics, smelling faintly of lemongrass. She had added honey and lemon to the mixture, as she remembered reading somewhere that it was good for soothing sore throats and coughs. Once the coughing subsided, Clary tilted the glass up to Jace's lips, and he swallowed a sip before relaxing again on the pillow.

"Fine," said Clary, giving in to her heavy eyelids, "But I'm not leaving you alone here."

Jace moved off Clary and shifted so that he was tucked under the covers and parallel to her. He wrapped one arm over Clary's waist, with her back to his chest, and Clary let out a content sigh. With that, she fell asleep next to him, fever and all.

~~o~~O~~o~~

Clary shifted in Jace's arms, startled when she saw the red blinking time projected on the ceiling by the alarm clock. It was already 11:00.

"You're awake," said a familiar voice.

Clary twisted and faced a pair of sparkling golden eyes.

"I thought _you _were still asleep," replied Clary, placing a hand on his forehead, "Your temperature's back to normal." She paused, relieved. "How do you feel?"

"Just grand," said Jace, a glint in his eyes.

Clary frowned. "Just yesterday, it seemed like you were hacking up a lung."

She reached over to the nightstand, feeling around for the thermometer, before sticking it into Jace's mouth.

"I'm fine," said Jace, talking over the thermometer in his mouth.

"You said that last night, too," she pointed out, pulling the thermometer out, "I'm just making sure."

She glanced at the thermometer, which read 98.6°F, before tossing it to the side.

"How is that even remotely possible?" mused Clary.

"Hodge's tisanes always work," Jace said simply, "And Shadowhunters heal quickly."

"I'm sure the extra shot of angel blood didn't hurt either," Clary added.

"Yes, can't forget that. It explains a fourth of the reason of why I'm so stunning."

"Only a fourth?"

"Yes, a fourth. The rest is due to my-"

Clary cut him off, sighing, "I forgot how annoying the not-sick Jace was."

Jace was just about to reply, when he was interrupted by Clary's coughing. He reached for her, but Clary waved him off insisting that she was perfectly fine.

He raised an eyebrow. "That sounds awfully familiar."

Jace replaced the plastic top and inserted the thermometer into Clary's mouth, before pulling it out to reveal a screen that read 101.8 degrees. Clary dropped her head into the pillow, letting out a groan.

Jace scooped her up, tucking Clary into bed. "Guess it's my turn to play doctor, huh?"


	4. The Infamous Cookie Debacle

**A/N: I'm apparently in a Christmas kick because here's a totally off-season Christmas fic when it's almost summer. But enjoy and don't forget to review! By the way, thank you guys so so much. When I started doing this, I wasn't sure if even one person would like it., and I still can't get over the fact that people like my writing. Thank you for reviewing to 0121ama, PurpleGrl95, Booknerd22, cathclacemaddian, blue and silver marble unicorn, MahnoorAppleAnsari, and Anairafuji (for reviewing twice)! Enough rambling though, onto the story!**

~~o~~O~~o~~

Isabelle Lightwood looked around the flour-dusted kitchen with satisfaction. She had spent the last hour and a half baking Christmas cookies. Alec and Jace often made fun of her cooking skills, but she was determined to prove them wrong. It would even be worth cleaning up the mess she had made. The first batch was on the cooling rack, while the newest batch was in the oven.

Suddenly, a smell crept into her nose, smelling faintly of burning cookies. _Burning cookies…? _thought Isabelle. She turned just in time to see a column of black smoke coming from the oven, as the smoke alarm went off. Swearing under her breath, Isabelle grabbed a nearby broomstick and jabbed it at the smoke alarm on the ceiling.

"Turn off already for the Angel's sake!" said Isabelle, who was attacking the smoke alarm by now.

The door slammed open with a bang, revealing Jace and Clary on the other side. Jace was brandishing a glowing seraph blade (and an assortment of other weapons, for that matter) while Clary had her stele gripped in her hand.

"By the Angel," muttered Jace, before vaulting over the kitchen counter to the fire extinguisher.

While Jace aimed at the oven, Clary grabbed a brownish object off the kitchen counter and threw it at the smoke alarm. Immediately, the high-pitched alarm that previously pulsed through the kitchen stopped.

"What," said Jace, "happened in here?"

"As a matter of fact, I was baking cookies," said Isabelle, looking annoyed.

"Oh…" said Clary, observing the plate of 'cookies.' She had taken one of them and thrown it at the smoke alarm. "Well, this batch is as hard as rock. Hard enough to break the smoke alarm at least."

"I don't imagine that the other batch turned out any better," said Jace sarcastically, gesturing towards the oven which was now pouring black smoke.

"Jace... Why are you carrying a seraph blade?" asked Isabelle, directing the conversation from something other than her failed attempt at cookies.

At this point, Alec rushed into the kitchen and stopped with a halt, his bow and sheath of arrows slung over his shoulder.

"Whoa," he said, looking around. "Is that an egg on the ceiling?" he inquired, pointing.

"Never mind the egg on the ceiling," said Isabelle, exasperated, "Why is everybody barging in here carrying weapons and looking as if they're ready to kill an army of demons?"

"Because," Jace said mockingly, "it sounded like someone was being attacked down. Turns out it was just you cooking." Jace had that half-smirk on his face that made Isabelle want to smack him just to get rid if it.

"Jace and Clary were gone for at least ten minutes, so I came down after I heard the alarm," explained Alec.

"They weren't gone for ten minutes," replied Isabelle, confused, "They arrived a minute before you did."

Clary blushed while Jace just winked, elbowing her in the side.

"Seriously, guys? You thought that I may have been dying down here but decided to have an impromptu make out session on the way?" asked Isabelle in disbelief.

"Actually, we weren't making out. We also-" Jace was cut off by Clary's hand clamping his mouth shut.

"We went to get some weapons," mumbled Clary, eyes cast towards the the ground.

"Ah, yes," drawled Jace, throwing out another wink, "the _weapons_ room. We had fun in there, didn't we?"

Clary turned a deeper shade of red, and Isabelle threw Jace a disgusted glance before turning to Clary.

Trying to change the subject, she asked, "How do you put up with him?"

"I'm not that bad!" protested Jace, "And besides, Clary adores me."

"No," replied Clary, who had gathered herself, "I don't."

"Of course you do. You're madly in love with me," said Jace, "I can't blame you though, with my stunningly good looks."

Clary merely rolled her eyes, when Alec interrupted by clearing his throat.

"That egg up there-" he said.

"Alec! We don't care about the da-"

Isabelle was cut off by a sudden, cold _plop!_ on her head. Feeling a gooey slime down the side of her hair, she reached up instinctively and sighed.

"That was the egg, wasn't it?"

~~o~~O~~o~~

**A/N: So, uh, yeah. That one wasn't very good, mostly because it's not very fluffy or funny. And it's also a bit short. Sorry, guys, but I've been coming up with ideas for three other fanfictions, so my head is just filled with a lot of ideas and a bit distracted right now. (The crossover to THG, TMI, and Divergent that I talked about last chapter will be the first one that I'll be writing.)  
I never had a strict schedule for updating on these one-shots, but it appears to be about once a week  
Don't forget to review! Love you guys!**


	5. All That Matters

**A/N: This one-shot is sort of AU but not really. To clarify, Jace and Clary are still Shadowhunters, but other characters mentioned such as Kaelie, Sebastian, Aline, and Seelie are human. Enjoy!**

**~~o~~O~~o~~**

Clary sighed and tapped her fingers impatiently against her desk, waiting for the bell to sound. Every other student in Mr. Mink's English class, the last period of the day, was also awaiting the bell, for it signaled the end of the school year.

Mr. Mink, unlike any other teacher, had opted to have his students prepare a two minute book report about their favorite book they had read all year. Other teachers had given out snacks, popped in a video to play, and instructed the students to be quiet while they sat at their desks reading magazines or on their cell phones.

"Thank you," Seelie was saying at the front of the room, taking a little bow, the front of her shirt dipping low which Clary winced at.

Clary didn't particularly like Seelie because she tended to date around, hopping from guy to guy, and insulted anyone that got in her way. Her minions, Aline and Kaelie, who came at her beck and call and twirled their hair when she did, were no better. Seelie had an uncanny knack for making someone feel as if they wanted to shrivel in their shoes and disappear. It didn't help that she was also thin and very pretty, with cerulean blue eyes and fine blond hair that swished past her waist.

"All right," said Mr. Mink, clapping his hands, "That was the last presentation. This year, we have gone over a variety of texts, from classics to some that explore more modern-day themes. We have made good progress this year, and I expect that over the summer…"

Clary zoned out again as Mr. Mink droned on. Jace had said that he would be picking her up with a surprise to celebrate the end of the school year. After all, Jocelyn had finally agreed to let her attend school as a Shadowhunter. She would be trained just as Jace, Izzy, and Alec had been and would never go to 'mundane school,' as Jace dubbed it, again.

The high-pitched ring pierced through Clary's thoughts, and she jumped up to gather her things. As she headed out the door, she overheard Seelie's, Aline's, and Kaelie's conversation. Kaelie, who had her free period at the end of the day, had rushed over to Seelie and Aline, who were exiting Mr. Mink's class.

"There was this really hawt guy…" said Kaelie.

_Ugh, _thought Clary. They were talking about yet another guy, and she found that the way they dragged their words out grated on her nerves.

"He was acting all casual about it, but he was to-o-tally checking me out," Kaelie went on.

Clary made her way around the huddled group, determined to not let them bother her. After all, it was her last day of school, and she would get to see Jace. Clary looked around, which was difficult considering her height, before she finally caught a sight of Jace's golden hair. He was leaning against Clary's locker, which was a hallway down from Mr. Mink's classroom.

She headed towards her locker but was suddenly stopped by a hand on her waist. _Sebastian_, she thought. Sebastian was the male version of Seelie and hit on any girl he felt like. He was also known for groping girls in the crowded hallways and acting as if it were an accident.

"Hello there," he said in a low voice, a grin on his face.

His hand was still on Clary's waist and was creeping dangerously higher.

"Leave me alone," Clary hissed, swatting Sebastian's hand away.

"Hey! Get away from her!" Clary recognized Jace's voice and saw his golden hair, over Sebastian's broad shoulders, making his way to them.

"Omigawd! That's him," said Kaelie from behind Clary.

Sebastian, who hadn't heard Jace or was choosing to ignore him, crept his hand closer again to Clary, who immediately caught his wrist and twisted it away.

Out of the corner of her eye, Clary saw Seelie (who was clad in short shorts and a halter top) walk up to Jace, swinging her hips, and pressed a finger to his chest. Jace merely brushed her away without a second glance, still heading for Clary, leaving a insulted-looking Seelie behind.

Suddenly, Sebastian was pulled off of Clary and pinned against a locker by Jace.

"What the he-"

Sebastian was interrupted by Jace. "I _said_," Jace grinded out with gritted teeth, "Get away from her."

Jace released Sebastian, after throwing him a threatening glance, before he wrapped an arm around Clary protectively.

"Are you okay?" asked Jace, looking down at Clary with concern in his eyes. Clary nodded, and Jace turned his attention back to Sebastian.

"Don't. Touch. Her."

Clary heard people around them whispering about whether they were together or not and a chorus of faint gasps behind her, which she identified as Seelie, Kaelie, and Aline.

Tip-toeing, she whispered in Jace's ear, "The girls behind me are staring at you."

"Are they?" Jace smirked and flicked his eyes up to them, resulting in squeals and giggles.

In response, Jace swept Clary up bridal-style and pressed his lips to hers. When they broke apart, Clary swatted Jace on the chest as if to remind him that they were standing in the hallway of her school kissing.

"Well, if they're going to talk about us, we may as well give them something to talk about," he said.

Jace was smirking again but complied and set Clary down on the ground.

"Let's go," said Clary, pulling Jace along towards the front doors.

The people around them who were previously staring at them turned away, back to what they were doing. But Seelie, along with Kaelie and Aline, was whispering rather loudly.

"Why would he go for her? She's so ugly."

"She has the body of an eleven year old, and her hair looks like a rat's."

"I know, right? I bet 10 bucks they'll only last a week."

The comments stung, but Clary ignored them. However, Jace, who had heard the comments and tended to pick a fight, turned swiftly towards them.  
"_What_ did you say?"

For once, Seelie's glossed mouth hung open in a perfect 'o' with nothing to say.

Satisfied, Jace took Clary's arm and led her away.

"Don't listen to them," said Jace, pressing a kiss to Clary's forehead, "You're beautiful, and I love you."

"I love you too."

Clary smiled up at Jace. She was often the subject of ridicule, called short, flat-chested, or pale, but she tried not to let the comments get to her. In that moment, she could care less what they said about her. She had Jace and that was all that mattered.

**~~o~~O~~o~~**

**A/N: Just wondering, but is there a way to directly reply to review on this site? Still kinda new to all this. Anyways, thank you to everyone who reviewed! My goal is to get 12 reviews before posting the next one, and I might try to update earlier than usual if I reach my goal. *wink wink* Okay, that's it for now. Love you guys! **


	6. Falling Up

**A/N: Fun fact-I actually wrote the first half of this in class on a piece of binder paper. Haha I was supposed to be doing homework but I wanted to get this up so oh well… Please read the insanely long author's note at the end of the story for explanations.**

**Also, this one was requested by nightflightthehero (By the way, I clicked into your profile and realized that we have the same name which is kinda cool!) Anyways, enjoy everybody!**

~~o~~O~~o~~

"Simon?" Clary called, running up the stairs.

Simon was up in her room, helping her pack up half of her items in cardboard boxes. After all, she was moving to the Institute. Clary had finally convinced her mother that if she was training to be a Shadowhunter, she should live at the Institute. Jocelyn had proposed a compromise, and Clary was to spend two weeks at the Institute and two weeks with Jocelyn and Luke every month.

Suddenly, Clary's foot caught against the stairs, and she fell forward, bracing herself with her forearms. A sharp pain pierced through her ankle, and her arms ached from where she had fallen on them.

Simon was out in a flash, taking in the whole scene and swearing underneath his breath.

"Are you okay?" he asked, worry evident in his creased brow.

Simon reached for Clary's hand to pull her up, but as soon as she put weight on her foot, her face scrunched up with pain and paled. Clary sat down on the stairs, gripping the railing.

"Maybe I'll just stay here for now," she said, "Can you get my stele?"

"Where is it?" Simon asked.

Clary groaned as she remembered where her stele was, in a cardboard box at the Institute. Luke had already left with the first couple boxes.

"Can you call Jace?" Clary asked, "My phone is in my room on the nightstand."

Simon's eyes widened slightly at the mention of Jace.

"He is going to kill me for letting you get hurt," he said.

"He can't exactly do that. You know, with the whole you-being-an-undead-vampire thing and all," she pointed out.

Simon ignored her. "He's way too over protective," he told her.

But Simon agreed nevertheless and called Jace, bracing himself for 'bloodsucker' and 'rat' comments.

"Clary," Jace picked up, sounding breathless, "Are you coming over now?"

Simon paused for a moment, slightly surprised at the gentle tone of Jace's voice. Whenever Jace talked to Simon, it sounded sarcastic and cool, as if he couldn't care less about what Simon had to say. But, of course, Simon was using Clary's cell phone, and Jace thought he was talking to Clary.

"Clary?"

"It's Simon," he said bluntly.

"Well, bloodsucker," said Jace, his voice automatically sliding into the same tone that Simon was accustomed to, "Still vying for my attention, are we? I mean, I know I'm stunningly attractive, but really."

"Believe me, I wouldn't be calling you if I had a choice," he paused, "It's Clary."

"What's wrong? Did something happen to her?" Jace asked. His voice was still cool and calm, but beneath it was barely concealed worry.

"She said she wanted you to come over because she hurt her-" Simon was cut off by the dial tone. Jace had hung up on him, probably frantically rushing over to Clary's house.

~~o~~O~~o~~

The door flew open, and a worried-looking Jace appeared on the other side.

"How did you get in?" asked Simon, startled.

Jace waved the key in his hand in the air.

"Why do _you_ get a key? I don't even have a key," complained Simon, looking rather affronted.

Jace gave him a condescending look before brushing past him.

"Clary?" Jace said, concern obvious in his eyes.

"Up here," called Clary.

Jace sprinted up the stairs, with Shadowhunter grace, as Clary noticed. She sighed. Even though she was a Shadowhunter, she never seemed to develop the same gracefulness and control that Jace, Alec, and Isabelle had.

"What's wrong?" asked Jace, crouching down to take Clary's hand in his.

"I did something to my ankle," she said, gesturing vaguely in the proximity of her foot.

Jace leaned towards Clary and picked her up, one arm supporting her in the crook of her knees and the other circling her back. He cautiously made his way down the stairs, careful not to jostle her injured ankle.

Clary was set down on the couch, while Jace kneeled down next to her. He gently touched her swollen ankle.

"It hurts here?"

Clary nodded her head in reply.

"I think you twisted it," he said, after a few more minutes of examining and prodding at her ankle.

At that moment, Simon bounced onto the arm of the couch, and Clary drew in a sharp breath as it jolted her ankle.

"Careful!" Jace growled, wrapping a protective arm around her.

Simon put his hands in the air and backed away slowly, though he was smiling at Clary, as if proving his earlier point about Jace being overprotective.

"It's okay, Jace," said Clary, "He wasn't going to kill me or anything."

Jace relaxed slightly but extracted his stele from the pocket inside his jacket and began to trace two healing runes on Clary.

"It'll take a couple hours to completely heal," informed Jace, "For now, you just rest."

He wedged a pillow behind Clary's back and propped her foot up on another one. Now that Jace was assured that Clary was safe, another thought sprang to mind.

"How did you twist your ankle, anyways?"

"I was walking up the stairs and I tripped-" Clary was cut off by Jace.

"You fell _up_ the stairs?" he asked incredulously.

Even Simon had to laugh.

"Leave it to you," said Simon, between gasps of laughter, "to fall up the stairs."

Clary glared at them. "It's not funny!"

Jace kissed Clary on the nose and, still chuckling, disappeared to the kitchen.

~~o~~O~~o~~

He later returned with an armful of items.

"What's that?" Clary asked, pointing.

"This," he said, "is for an ice bath. This is a glass of water. And this is ice cream."

Jace set the items down one by one as he named them. He helped Clary sit up on the couch and eased her foot into the ice.

"It helps with the swelling," he said, "And numbs the pain."

"And the ice cream?" Clary said, smirking.

"For this," Jace replied, feeding a spoonful of chocolate fudge ice cream to Clary.

Simon made a retching noise from his place in the armchair next to the couch.

"Can you save all the lovey-dovey stuff for when I'm _not_ here?" he asked.

"Jealous, Fangs?" Jace retorted.

"And we're back to the vampire insults," observed Simon, absentmindedly scrolling through his phone.

"I think I would prefer the vampire insults over rat insults, so you should probably leave it at that," advised Clary.

Simon rolled his eyes. Clary leaned over and plucked the spoon out of Jace's hands. She dug a spoonful of cold, creamy ice cream out of the carton and popped it into Jace's mouth, ignoring another groan from Simon.

"You have some ice cream over here," said Clary, gesturing to Jace's mouth.

Jace turned to the mirror that was propped against the wall, before turning back in confusion.

"No, I don't."

"Yes, you do," insisted Clary, "I'll show you. It's right," Clary leaned into Jace, pressing her lips firmly to his, "here."

~~o~~O~~o~~

**A/N: Hope you guys liked that! Several things I have to say-**

**1. City of Heavenly Fire came out today! I have my copy next to me right now, and I may or may not have fangirled a bit on my porch step when I got the package and received some odd looks from my neighbors. If Clace, Sizzy, and Malec don't make it out alive, we're going to have a little (or maybe not so little) problem here. **

**2. The reason for why this is late… I had everything typed up according to plan, and I was actually going to update this two days earlier than usual (cause you guys were so lovely and reviewed 5 times for that last chapter! Love you guys!), but the power went out so we had no wifi. It's fixed now though, so that's good.**

**3. Thank you guys so much for the reviews, favorites, and follows! I know I say this every chapter, but it seriously means so much to me. I sort of failed at trying to update earlier last week, even after I reached my goal. So here's the deal. If I reach 20 reviews on this chapter, I'll post two one-shots next week! :) Also, does anyone have any more requests because I have one one-shot that I'm working on already, but I'm stuck because I don't have any ideas. **

**Well, that's it for this really long author's note. I'm off to read COHF, equipped with a box of tissues and ice cream. See ya! **


	7. Christmas

**A/N: We're going to glaze over the fact that vampires aren't allowed in the Institute because I thought Simon should be in it (for all you Sizzy shippers). Also, this one might be a little **_**too**_ **fluffy (if there's such a thing), so if you find it so, I'm sorry! Enough rambling though… Pull up a chair, sit back, relax, and without further ado, enjoy this Clace fic.**

Clary climbed up the ladder, carrying three red Christmas ornaments. She nestled them one by one into the fragrant pine needles of the tree. Tilting her head, she observed the tree with an artist's eye.

_It needs something more…_ she thought.

Suddenly, Clary felt familiar hands wrapped around her waist. Turning around, she found herself looking at Jace who was one step below her on the ladder. As if he had read her mind, he also happened to be holding a garland of silver tinsel.

For once, they were eye-to-eye because of the ladder. Clary looked at Jace, noticing how his eyes looked like pools of liquid gold, with a glint in them, and how his blonde hair fell in his face.

Suddenly, a cluster of mistletoe was chucked over their heads, breaking them out of their trance. Clary looked at Isabelle, assumedly the one who had thrown the mistletoe, with wide, questioning eyes.

"What?" Isabelle asked, with an innocent shrug of her shoulders. "You guys were going to kiss anyway, so I figured I would hurry it along. That way, the rest of us don't have to watch you guys stare dreamily into each others eyes any longer."

"Yes, well, my golden eyes are rather dreamy," Jace retorted, smirking.

Magnus snorted.

"But because you're so eager, I will grant you the public viewing pleasure of-"

"Jace!" said Clary with an incredulous expression.

At that, Jace leaned in and pressed his lips to Clary's. She let out a little gasp, a habit that Jace had grown used to, but wrapped her arms around his neck. Just as she started to finger the hem of his t-shirt, Simon started coughing loudly. Clary pulled away, a blush creeping up her cheeks, which Jace smiled at before turning to glare at Simon.

"Sorry, but I'd rather not watch my best friend make out with a dyed-blonde wannabe goth on a _ladder_ of all places," said Simon.

"Let's not forget the 'ripping off each others clothing' habit," muttered Isabelle.

"Izzy!" exclaimed Clary, appalled.

"Sorry to disappoint, but my hair is naturally blonde, just as it was the last time you used that insult. Guess it'd be hard to come up with any, you know, after being turned into a rat so many times, " said Jace.

"That only happened once!" exclaimed Simon.

"He made a cute rat," argued Isabelle, leaning in to kiss Simon. They were next to each other on the floor, propped up against the couch.

Jace took this as a cue to start coughing, just as Simon had done earlier. (Magnus, however, took it as a cue to leave the room, saying that he would be with Alec.) Now it was Simon's turn to glare at Jace.

"My pleasure, bloodsucker," said Jace.

"I think I liked the rat comments better," Simon murmured.

"As much as you might enjoy the privilege, you don't get to choose the insulting names I call you."

Izzy cleared her throat in an obvious attempt to get their attention.

"Ahem, Jace. You should be thanking me right now for _this_," she said, waving a white square in the air, "_not_ interrupting me when I'm with my boyfriend."

"What is it?" asked Clary, squinting to get a better glimpse.

Jace picked Clary up and stepped off the ladder, bringing the both of them closer to Izzy. He set Clary down on the ground and snatched the object out of Izzy's hand. Clary leaned over to look at the object, and Jace slipped his hand into hers, squeezing tightly.

It was a picture. A picture of Jace and Clary, on the ladder, printed on Polaroid film, to be specific. Clary's hands were around Jace's neck, and his around her waist. Their foreheads were touching, about to kiss but not quite yet. The decked-out Christmas tree behind them provided a backdrop, and the silver tinsel that Jace had brought was entangled around their feet, probably where it had been dropped.

Jace's hand tightened around Clary's. His eyes said everything that he didn't say out loud.

"Perfect, isn't it? I do make quite a good photographer, if I do say so myself," said Isabelle.

"Thanks, Izzy," said Clary, a smile growing on her face. There had been a time once when she didn't like Izzy much (probably because of their conflicting personalities), but she had grown to her.

~~o~~O~~o~~

Magnus strolled in with Alec close on his heels.

"I see that I have come in on a heartfelt part of the conversation," he said, with a hand to his heart, "Please continue."

Simon rolled his eyes.

Ignoring Magnus, Isabelle asked Alec, "What's that?" and nodded towards the knotted plastic bag bunched up in Alec's hand.

"These, dear sister," he answered, "are your cookies. The ones that blew up the oven down there and set off the smoke alarm." **(A/N: I have a one-shot up about The Infamous Cookie Debacle. *cue dramatic music* By the way, sorry if Alec is a little OOC.)**

"Oh, come on," said Isabelle, "it wasn't _that _bad."

"Yes," said Alec, Jace, and Clary, "it was."

Looking vaguely insulted, Isabelle grabbed the bag from Alec and took a 'cookie' out. She poked at it with a perfectly filed and rounded fingernail. The cookie was charred and burnt-black on the outside but still an uncooked, gooey mess inside, with some visible clumps of flour.

"Bake it for longer," offered Jace, eyeing the lump in Isabelle's hand.

"But it's _burnt_," pointed out Isabelle, huffing, "We probably have a defective oven."

"Yes, blame the oven," said Simon.

Shooting Simon a glance, she asked, "What was that again?"

"I love you," he replied, pecking Isabelle on the cheek.

"Mhm, that's what I thought I heard."

"I'm serious, though," said Jace, "Bake them for longer at a lower temperature." He gave the cookies another glance. "And knead the dough a little longer while you're at it."

"Like you know everything about cooking," said Isabelle with a flip of her hair.

"Actually," Clary cut in, "he's a _very_ good cook."

"That, I am," Jace replied.

At this moment, Magnus turned around to look at them. He had been preoccupied with dumping glitter on the Christmas tree, which he had claimed was "too drab" and dragged Alec along with him to adorn the tree with glitter.

"What _is _that?" he asked, a long finger pointed to Isabelle's cookies, as he laid eyes on them, with a scornful expression on his face.

Isabelle glared at Magnus and annoyed, huffed out, "It's a cookie!"

"It looks more like a mouse turd. A rather large mouse turd," Magnus replied.

Exasperated, she threw the cookie in her hand at him. It made contact with the side of his head and slid down his hair slowly, leaving behind a gooey flour mess.

"My hair! It was gelled and glittered perfectly," he complained.

He flicked his finger, and two cookies flew out of the bag and hit Isabelle, one landing on the sleeve of her top and one in her hair.

"Oh, you're going to get it now!" she said, aiming another one at Magnus.

However, Magnus just grinned and looked at Simon. The cookie changed directions suddenly and ended up on Simon.

All at once, everyone was throwing half-baked cookies at each other.

"Fray!" yelled Simon, and Clary turned instinctively.

He took this as a chance to pelt a cookie at Clary, and it hit her shoulder.

"Simon!" she spluttered.

"No one throws cookies at the love of my life, bloodsucker! It's on!" said Jace.

Simon and Isabelle audibly gagged, while Clary just smiled up at Jace and handed him more cookies to get revenge on Simon.

~~o~~O~~o~~

"Ow… Izzy! That one actually hurt," said Alec, and everyone froze where they were, "These must be from the first batch of cookies. That's why it's so hard."

"That's what she said," Simon pitched in cheerfully.

"Must you, Simon? Must you?" said Clary.

"I must," he replied with equal verve.

"Moving on…" said a flour-and-egg-covered Alec.

"By the Angel, this is a mess," said Isabelle, looking around horrified.

They were all covered with a gooey mess and had managed to get it all over the plush furniture, not to mention the antique rugs. The same antique rugs that her mother, Maryse Lightwood, was obsessed with.

"Not a problem," answered Magnus, snapping his fingers.

Instantly, the room was spotless, even cleaner than it had been when they had started. Alec and Magnus were as sparkling clean as the room was. However, you couldn't say the same thing for the others.

"Really, Magnus? Really?" asked Isabelle.

Magnus just smiled back, his arm around Alec, and his cat eyes glittering.

~~o~~O~~o~~

Clary sat on Jace's bed, with him next to her. She sat with her sketchbook in her lap, a pencil gripped in her hand. She was sketching the picture Isabelle had taken earlier into it. All of a sudden, she heard a _click_ and turned to Jace with a questioning look. In reply, he held up a Polaroid camera with a picture already sliding out.

"I borrowed it from Isabelle," he explained, "You looked particularly beautiful in that moment."

Clary felt her cheeks warming up. She didn't think that she would ever get used to Jace's compliments, even after being with him for so long. He only said these things to her when they were alone, his voice softened. His usual arrogance and dry humor that he used around other people was gone.

Jace held the photo out to Clary, which was already appearing out of the blackness. She saw herself faintly in the picture, as it wasn't fully developed yet.

She had her hair in a messy ponytail and was concentrated on the sketchpad. She was also wearing gray sweatpants and one of Jace's t-shirts. It had shrunk in the wash but was still oversized on her and smelled like him, a scent she now found comforting. Jace had offered the shirt to her when Clary realized that she had only brought one pair of pajamas to the Institute. This year, her mother had let her spend the holidays there while she spent some time with Luke, her husband-to-be.

"I love you, Jace," she said, looking into his eyes.

"I love you, too, Clary," he replied, smiling at her.

Jace put his hand against the bedsheets, propping himself up, and leaned over to kiss Clary. It was a brief kiss, the gentle pressure of his lips against hers, and yet, Clary's heart was racing. Jace pressed another kiss to her cheek, her skin tingling where it made contact with Jace.

When they broke apart, Clary opened up her sketchbook and took out Isabelle's photo from where it was slipped between the pages.

"Here," she said, "let's hang it up in your room."

Jace's room was always immaculate, not a speck of dust, and everything in order. Each item had a place where it belonged, and he couldn't stand it any other way. The bedsheets were a plain white color. His desk only held typical office supplies, and the walls were free of any posters, something a normal teenage boy might have. But then again, Jace was anything but normal.

His room told you nothing about the boy who lived in it. Jace's personal items were kept in a box under his bed, where it couldn't be seen. It consisted of things such as his family ring, a battered copy of A Tale of Two Cities, and letters from Stephen Herondale among other things. Only Clary knew about the box and its contents, but she thought that there was something heartbreaking about how everything that mattered to Jace could fit into a small, dusty box underneath his bed.

Jace pulled out one of his desk drawers and took a thumbtack out of an organized and labeled box inside the drawer. Clary didn't think that she would ever get used to Jace's freakishly neat habits.

She came around the side of the bed to stand next to Jace, taking the thumbtack from him, and pinned the picture up above his desk. Jace pulled Clary closer by the waist and whispered in her ear, as they looked up at the picture.

"It's perfect."

**A/N: First of all, thank you, thank you, thank you to everyone who reviewed and favorited and followed! Ahh I love you guys. I started freaking out (my sister started looking at me oddly) and it amazes me that someone actually likes my writing enough to take the time and write a review. **


	8. Sleepy Cuddles

Isabelle Lightwood turned the knob to Jace's room, peeking in. Alec had said that he and Jace had gotten home late last night after an unexpected demon attack, and Maryse had told her to get Jace's and Alec's bloody and, most likely, ichor-covered gear. But when she caught a sight of the two figures tangled in the covers, fast asleep, she froze.

Clary was curled up against Jace, her back against his chest. Jace's head was bent down to rest in the crook of Clary's shoulder, and he had one hand wrapped around her, pressing her closer, while both of Clary's small hands were entwined in his hand. Jace, tough, arrogant, demon-slaying Jace, was _spooning_ Clary, cuddling even.

Isabelle silently snapped a picture with her Polaroid, before picking up the Shadowhunter gear laying in a rumpled pile on the floor and exiting, slowly closing the door behind her.

~~o~~O~~o~~

Sunlight streamed into the otherwise dark room through the slitted window blinds. Clary slowly pried her eyes open, before detecting a very warm and very asleep Shadowhunter securely wrapped around her. She remembered Jace coming in late last night, exhausted, which probably was the sole reason that she had woken up before him.

Clary rubbed the sleep from her eyes and realized how late it must have been,seeing how far the sun was up in the sky. And she had training with Alec and Jace today too, in hand-to-hand combat.

She nudged Jace with an elbow. "Jace, wake up," she said.

Jace made a low sound from the the back of his throat. "Hm?"

"Jace," she repeated, "We have to get up."

"More sleep. Shh," Jace said softly, his eyes still closed, in a husky voice that was heavy with sleep.

As much as Clary would have liked to stay with Jace, she really did have to get to training. She attempted to untwine herself from Jace's arms, but Jace hugged her tighter and wrapped his legs around hers, burying his face in Clary's neck.

"But we have training today," said Clary half-heartedly, her resolve already weakening.

Jace groaned softly in a sound of protest into Clary's hair, and Clary twisted around to look up at Jace. She relaxed against his muscled chest, listening to the steady beat of his heart, and her arms went around him to rub his bare back. Jace made a quiet, sleepy noise of contempt and cuddled Clary closer, before falling asleep with his lips just brushing her forehead lightly.

Okay, so maybe training could wait after all.

~~o~~O~~o~~

**A/N: Yay! Updated twice a week this week (even if it's a bit short). If anyone is wondering why Isabelle took that picture, it's going to play a part in a later one-shot. Even if they're one-shots, I like to have threads connecting them, but they'll still make sense even without reading the other.  
Please review and give feedback! If you do, I'll send a sleepy, cuddly Jace to wake you up in the morning… Okay, maybe not, but let's imagine. ;)**


	9. Pillow

Clary tossed and turned in the sheets, restless and unable to sleep. Being pregnant at 32 weeks proved difficult to sleep with and uncomfortable, especially when the muscles in her daughter's legs had grown strong and insisted on kicking Clary full-force.

She shifted from laying on her side to her back and flipped the pillow over, resting her cheek on the cool, cotton fabric. Finally, she gave up and flung the pillow in frustration at the door.

Just at that moment, the bathroom door opened to reveal Jace on the other side. He was wrapped in a white towel, and his blonde hair stuck against his forehead, wet, which made Clary's fingers itch to brush it off his face.

With his fast reflexes, he caught the pillow before it smacked him the face, raising it in one hand. He quirked an eyebrow at Clary questioningly.

With her head buried in the sheets, she let out a groan. "I can't fall asleep, and I've been trying for an hour already. And the baby keeps kicking me in the ribcage."

"Ah," said Jace, dropping his Shadowhunter gear, from his previous training session with Alec, in a pile on the floor. He changed into pajamas, before coming over to the side of the bed.

"Flip onto your side," instructed Jace.

"Why?" Clary questioned, but she complied nevertheless.

Jace wedged the pillow between Clary's bent legs and slipped beneath the covers to lay next to her. He wrapped his arms around her waist, hands coming to rest gently on top of her protruding stomach. They fit together like two puzzle pieces, with Clary's back against Jace's chest.

Suddenly, Jace felt a movement underneath his fingertips and looked down at Clary's stomach.

She just shut her eyes tiredly, as if this were something she had gone through many times, before explaining. "She flipped over and kicked me."

Jace moved his hands slightly. "She's kicking here?"

His question was answered by a forceful kick, and another one, and another one, and rather hard at that. Clary let out a quiet sound, as her hands flew to her stomach.

"Lighten up on your mother, will you? You won't be able to kick your way out of there," Jace said, smiling into Clary's hair. He rubbed slow circles with his fingertips into Clary's swollen belly, where his child, _their_ child, was kicking.

Jace couldn't imagine how it felt for Clary. She was carrying a child, and was only 5'1" so small and fragile. _No, not fragile, _he reminded himself. A part of him still thought of Clary as delicate, and he wanted to protect her at all times, but he knew that she was the strongest person that he had ever met.

The kicks seemed to fade away, and with one last strong kick they stopped altogether. Jace pressed her tighter against him and kissed the top of her head. Clary nestled back into his arms, letting out a content sigh.

"Okay?" Jace asked.

"Okay." **(A/N: See what I did there?)**

"Where did you come up with this anyway?" questioned Clary.

"I read a book," he answered simply.

"Is this the same book where you learned that I should eat more spinach and avocados?" Clary said, biting back a smile. She had never said it to Jace, but she thought it was adorable how he read up on this kind of stuff to try to help her.

"Maybe. They said I was supposed to buy some type of maternity pillow, but I figured this would work."

"So you're my pillow now?"

Jace nodded solemnly. "It's part of the job description."

"What job description?"

"Of being your fiancé, of course. You have to admit, though, that I make a pretty good pillow."

Clary rolled her eyes, pulling the covers over both of them. "That's my cue to go to sleep now."

Jace kissed Clary on the forehead. "Goodnight, Clary," he said, before bending to kiss her stomach. "And goodnight to you, too."

~~o~~O~~o~~

**A/N: Sorry about this, but I most likely won't be updating for about 5 weeks. I'm going on a trip with my family, and I'm not sure if there will be wifi or if I'll have time. I'll try to update, but for now, assume that I won't be for 5 weeks.  
This is completely random, but ahh today was the last day of school. And we're leaving for the plane in a few (okay, maybe more than a few) hours! :) Yay for 14 hour flights and boarding the plane at 1 AM... Actually, that could be pretty fun. Okay, that was so random and you know what, I'll just stop talking now.  
Last thing I have to say... In the reviews, please tell me which one-shot out of all of these was your favorite! If you do, I'll PM you a snippet of the crossover of THG, TMI, and Divergent (I talked about it a while ago, and the 1st chapter will be posted when I come back) and 1-2 snippets of one-shots that will be posted in the future. I can only do it if you have an account on here, unless I can think of another way. 'Kay that's it. Love ya guys and see you in 5 weeks (hopefully less than that)!**


End file.
